Broken Trust
by HorsesRule91
Summary: After PC Polly Page is attacked by someone she thought she could trust, she falls deeper into the trap of depression. Who will be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Polly Page slowly walked down the deserted street towards her house. She had just been at a party and was a little bit drunk. Out of the blue, a hand came out and grabbed her! Polly tried anything to make her attacker let go, but she failed. She tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by a hand.  
  
"You scream and you die." said the low voice of her attacker. "Let......Me......Go." Polly struggled, but he wouldn't let go.  
  
He forced Polly to the ground and undid her pants. The next half an hour was hell for Polly. Finally he got up and did up his pants.  
  
"I bet you're wondering who I am, Polly." said the attacker evilly. "Well, I'm someone you know." "Who are you?" whimpered Polly. "Who are you?"  
  
The attacker slowly lifted up his mask and in front of her stood GABRIEL KENT!


	2. The next day

The next day  
  
"Has anyone seen Polly today?" asked PC Tony Stamp. "I can't find her anywhere." "Have you checked CAD?" replied PC Kerry Young. "She might be working there." "I've looked there." said Tony. "And she's not there." "Then I don't know where she might be." answered Kerry.  
  
"Tony." shouted PC Jim Carver. "We have a call out to Longdale Dr. Apparently a woman was walking along and saw a body. So she called us." "Coming." replied Tony.  
  
"I can't seem to find Polly anywhere today." said Tony as they were driving to Longdale Dr. ""Why do you need to see her so badly?" asked Jim. "Well, I was going to ask her if she would like to go out for tea sometime." answered Tony. "As a date?" inquired Jim. "No; just as friends." replied Tony. "Yeh, sure." said Jim sarcastically.  
  
When Tony and Jim pulled up to Longdale Dr, they saw a battered figure lying on the ground. Tony ran over to the body, while Jim radioed for an ambulance.  
  
"Serria Oscar eight four to Serria Oscar." said Jim into his radio. "Go ahead, Jim." came Sgt June Ackland's voice. "We need an ambulance at 56 Longdale Dr." said Jim. "Copy that. ETA 5 minutes." said June's voice. "Ok." replied Jim.  
  
Meanwhile Tony had rushed to the victim. "Miss, are you alright?" asked Tony as he ran over. "Miss." When Tony got there, he turned the woman over and gasped! "OH MY GOD, POLLY!" he shouted and Jim ran over. "What on earth.........." Jim started but stopped in mid sentence. "Oh my god." 


	3. The next day II

From the last chapter  
  
When Tony got there, he turned the woman over and gasped! "OH MY GOD, POLLY!" he shouted and Jim ran over. "What on earth.........." Jim started but stopped in mid sentence. "Oh my god"  
  
The next day II  
  
"Polly, can you hear me?" cried Tony desperately. "Open your eyes." "I'll radio back to base." said Jim still shocked. "Kay." replied Tony. So Jim got out his radio and spoke into it. "Serria Oscar eight four to Serria Oscar." said Jim. "Go ahead, Jim." "We have an ID on the woman." "Great, who is it than?"  
  
"Polly Page." There was no reply. "June are you still there?" asked Jim.  
  
June's POV "Polly Page." Jim's voice came over the radio. Certainly not our Polly Page. Was it? "Could you say that again?" I asked. "It's PC Polly Page." "Oh god." I gasped. "How bad?" "She seems to have been attacked." came the reply. "This can't be happening." I groaned. I could hear sirens in the back ground. "Look, the ambulance is here. I've gotta go." "Call me as soon as you know anything." I answered.  
  
June knew she had to go and tell the Inspector. But she wasn't looking forward to telling Gina Gold one of her officers had been attacked. June walked slowly towards the Inspector's office but she bumped into Cathy Bradford. "Watch where you're going." snapped Cathy. "Where's the fire." "It's Polly." sighed June. "She's been attacked." "WHAT!" cried Cathy. "What happened?" "I don't know, Cathy." replied June. "I'm going to tell the Inspector now." "I'm going to see her." and with that Cathy turned and walked down the stairs and out the door. June continued walking until she got to the Inspector's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 


End file.
